


Rest Over Celebration

by JojiAttack



Series: Promptio During the Holidays [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Fuck tumblr, M/M, brotherhood era, far-sighted as hell, gladio being supportive for academic prompto, head canon: prompto wears reading glasses, look at him studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: for prompto's birthday, gladio attempted to give him the best morning ever only to find his ray of sunshine passed out from working hard(originally posted on jojiattack.tumblr.com)





	Rest Over Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> we all need a gladio in our lives for when we spend an all-nighter studying

A face-splitting grin spread across Gladio’s features, unable to contain his excitement as he unlocks Prompto’s apartment with a spare key. Treading quietly through the living room, Gladio mentally checked he had all the items he needed. **  
**

_Birthday cake for breakfast? Check. Collector’s edition of the newest King’s Knight movie? Check. Homemade stuffed chocobo? Check! (Thanks, Iris!)_

Before entering his boyfriend’s bedroom where he was surely still sleeping, Gladio set the cake down on a table to place several candles around and lit them with a lighter. While it didn’t look too presentable, Gladio knew Prompto still would appreciate the thought and thoroughly enjoy eating it instead.

Careful as he could, Gladio carried the cake in one hand as he opened the bedroom, inhaling deeply to start the first words of the birthday song.

“ _HAPP—!!_ ” But he abruptly stopped himself in time upon seeing the state his boyfriend was in.

Still in his school uniform, he laid in a nest of textbooks, crumpled notes, and old tests and quizzes Gladio assumed he was reviewing over. What surprised Gladio the most was Prompto wearing his glasses he would wear when he wanted to relax, slipped halfway down his small nose, threatening to fall off his face.

Gladio sighed deeply and blew out the candles. Instead of surprising his blond boyfriend to a morning of celebration and excitement, he decided to instead organize and put away his school books and homework so that they wouldn’t be crushed underneath them. He removed the black frames and sat them aside on the nightstand where several other books resided.

Hoping he wouldn’t mind, Gladio slowly invited himself to lay on the bed next to Prompto, maneuvering the smaller man’s head to rest on his arm as he wraps it around his small frame. Seeing Prompto worn out compelled Gladio to give him a soft kiss on the top of his blond head as if trying to ease his worries. Oddly enough, while Gladio felt heartbroken his boyfriend had to spend the first hours of his birthday jaded, he was still proud knowing how hard Prompto’s been working in his studies. Determined, diligent, they were the few things he loved about him, but he wishes Prompto would take it easier on himself.

Nonetheless, as soon as Prompto wakes up, he’ll be there to unwind with him and relax on his special day.

Gladio snorted softly when a small snore came out of the blond.

“Happy birthday, chocobo,” Gladio whispered softly into his hair.

Prompto moaned softly as he buried himself more underneath Gladio’s arm and wrapped his own arm across the shield’s waist.

“…anks…” He breathed out before falling asleep again.

Maybe they’ll stay here for another hour or two. Perhaps three. They’re in no rush to finish the day just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hell yeah, i can't get enough of writing fluff. i think i wrote this when i was in a middle of a project that was due the next day, so y'all better appreciate this. especially you prompto, you wonderful child.


End file.
